Sugar Sweet
by Maranni123
Summary: Halloween!fic. Jim is called to Sick Bay after Spock eats an entire bag of Halloween candy. Really, this is just fluff with half a plot thrown in. Warning: K/S and so much fluff that your eyes might burn.


Sugar Sweet

By: Maranni123

Disclaimer: Happy Halloween everyone! :D Ah, Halloween. The tricks, the treats, the haunted houses. It's all so very wonderful indeed. My friends and I just recently went to a haunted house, "Scream at the Beach". All I have to say is that it was so worth the twenty dollars. As you guys know, life has been throwing some heavy stuff my way. So, for this Halloween, I will be writing the fluffies instead of the horrors. I'll never own Star Trek. Happy Halloween!

**(xXxXxXx)**

There weren't many ships out there quite like the U.S.S Enterprise. Some would say that the ship was cursed, others would say that it was blessed and still others would swear up and down that the place was haunted. But overall, everyone, be them man, woman, human, or alien, agreed that the U.S.S Enterprise was very extraordinary.

From her captain, straight down to her engines, the Enterprise was home to some very extreme characters. And more so than any other ship in the Federation, the Enterprise and her crew had to deal with some very extreme, strange, and sometimes disturbing events.

Along with the extreme, strange, and quite extraordinary events, the most common question aboard the Enterprise was simply, "Why?" Why was this happening? Why is the Captain being kidnapped? Why are the replicators producing nothing but banana bread? Why do all the red shirts die?

"Why?" was the main question that passed through every crew members lips at some point in their time aboard the Enterprise. And no one was excused. Not even the famous Captain James T. Kirk.

His breath coming out in short gasps and his hair is disarray, said Captain James T. Kirk bolted down the narrow hallway of his ship, pausing only to avoid crashing into other officers as he ran.

With his baby blue eyes blown wide and with his expression blank, any passer-by would assume, naturally, that the captain obviously had something very important to get to. Perhaps someone was hurt or maybe there was an intruder aboard. Whatever the case was, no one tried to ask Jim where he was going, which was a good thing, seeing as the man had some very important things to take care of indeed.

His boots screeching to a halt outside of the Sick Bay doors, Jim burst into the room with a gust of air, his eyes scanning the room with hidden mirth. Surprisingly, the Sick Bay was unusually empty.

"Bones?" he called out, his tone a mixture of worry and amusement. Suddenly, a crash sounded from one of the back rooms, causing Jim to snicker as he heard the good doctor Leonard McCoy curse.

"Damn it Spock," McCoy screeched. "Stop running around here like a madman and get your hobgoblin ass over here!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Doctor," Jim heard Spock reply, his voice deep and unusually fast. "For you see, you have in your possession a medical hypo, which will cause me pain. I do not want to feel pain Doctor."

Jim heard McCoy let out a growl and couldn't hold back his wide smile as he entered the back room. In front of him stood McCoy, a hypo in his hands and a glare on his face. Jim bit back a laugh as he took in the doctor's appearance; the man looked as if he'd just run a marathon. And then, in the very back corner of the room stood Jim's First Officer, Commander Spock, who was currently holding out a chair much like a lion tamer to ward off McCoy's advances.

At first glance, Spock appeared to be perfectly fine. But from the blatant emotion on his face to the way Spock seemed to be nearly vibrating in place and then to the slight chocolate stain on the half-Vulcan's lips, it was clear that something wasn't right, however adorable Spock looked. Jim chuckled slightly at the sight, which caused the doctor to notice his presence.

McCoy huffed softly. "Christ, Jim," he grumbled. "It's about Goddamn time you showed up." He motioned towards Spock with his hypo. "Now tell your hyper Vulcan to get over here so that I can give him a cure for his currently drunk state. He's giving me a headache, more so than usually."

At McCoy's words, Spock shook his head childishly and gripped his chair tighter. "I do not want the hypo Doctor," he stated calmly, albeit a little too quickly. "I am not drunk as you say; I am merely 'buzzed', as you humans say. Humans say a variety of thing. I do not need the hypo. I do not want the hypo. The hypo is not pleasant and I do not want it."

'Damn,' Jim thought to himself. 'It's as if his tongue's on overdrive.' Jim gave Spock a little wave, ignoring the way McCoy glared menacingly at his First Officer.

"Spock?" he questioned. "Spock, can you hear me?"

Spock, apparently just realizing that Jim was in the room, broke out into a wide smile and threw the chair to the side, causing the thing to smash into various pieces on the floor.

"Captain," the half-Vulcan cried out happily and almost immediately, Jim had an armful of drunk, sugar-sensitive Spock. Instantly, Spock began to purr loudly as he nuzzled his face into Jim's neck.

"Jim! I did not see you," Spock exclaimed happily, his mouth running at a hundred miles a second. "I must apologize for not greeting you when you entered the room. I was in a most difficult situation, for you see the Doctor wishes to hypo me and I do not want the hypo Jim. The hypo is not pleasant."

Jim let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Spock torso tightly so he wouldn't lose his grip on him. He looked to McCoy with a bemused expression on his face. "This was the emergency?" he asked playfully. "What the hell happened?"

His frown deeply etched into his features, McCoy crossed his arms across his chest with a sigh. "Apparently he found the candy for the annual Halloween party that you insist on throwing every year," McCoy explained. "And he ate it. All of it."

Jim's eyes grew wide and he looked down at the warm Vulcan in his arms. There was a content smile across Spock's lips and God, wasn't that just the cutest thing Jim had ever seen? He looked back up to McCoy.

"He ate all of it?" he asked, a strange sense of awe in his voice. "But there had to be at least three pounds of candy in that bag! How did he eat all of it without any of us knowing?" Without bothering to wait for McCoy to answer, Jim looked back down at Spock. "Spock, you ate all of the candy! Why?"

Spock nodded happily and nuzzled Jim's neck again. "I did consume the candy Jim," the drunk Vulcan confirmed hastily. "I consumed the candy and it was very, very good. Very good. Good." Spock paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Gooood. Good." Apparently, the candy had been good.

Jim let out a nervous chuckle and held onto Spock's waist with a tighter grip as the man began to shake slightly. "Well, yeah, candy's good Spock," Jim agreed. "But you of all people should know what sugar does to Vulcans. Why did you eat all of the candy?"

A frown appeared on Spock's face as he thought over Jim's question, all the while McCoy was steadily moving closer to the half-Vulcan with his hypo at the ready. But then, just when the good doctor thought that he was making progress, Spock's head snapped away from Jim's neck and locked itself onto McCoy, who froze like a deer staring at the headlights of a car.

For a moment, no one moved or uttered a sound as Spock stared McCoy down, Jim helpless against his own amused giggles. But despite the humor of the situation, McCoy knew that underneath the humor was a very serious situation indeed. A drunk Vulcan had absolutely no control over himself or his three-times-stronger-than-a-human's strength. That's why McCoy had called Jim down. Although Jim and Spock weren't bond mates yet, the two had been in a relationship for some time now and McCoy knew for a fact that Spock would never harm Jim in any way. Unfortunately, he couldn't really say the same for himself.

So caught up in his own musing, McCoy didn't realize until it was too late that Spock, having decided that he no longer wanted to be in Sick Bay, had somehow managed to break free from Jim's hold and had scooped up his Captain into his arms bridal style in one swift swoop.

McCoy sputtered uselessly as Spock took his Captain into his arms and began to turn red in the face. "Spock," McCoy warned. "I'm not going to let you run all over this ship while your high and drunk on sugar!"

Unfortunately, Spock paid McCoy absolutely no attention, too caught up with the fact that the room had suddenly gotten bright. Taken by utter surprise by his boyfriend's sudden actions, Jim let out a sharp yelp before a loose laugh escaped him, locking his arms around Spock's neck just in time before Spock sprinted out the Sick Bay door, leaving behind a cursing, spiting McCoy.

Running down the halls of the Enterprise, his hair successfully ruffled by Jim's hands, Spock quickly made his way into the turbo lifts without any crew members seeing him carting off his Captain like some caveman. However, thanks to the current state of sugar high he was in, Spock honestly couldn't care less if any crew members saw them.

Jim giggled quite unprofessionally in his First Officer's arms, to giddy and amused to honestly be upset about Spock eating their entire stock of Halloween candy. "Spock, where are we going?" Jim asked. "You really do need to calm down."

Spock shook his head again and tightened his grip on Jim, as if he was afraid that the man would leave. "I am calm Jim," he reassured the man, sprinting out of the turbo lift as it stopped. "I am as calm as I have always been. However, I have noticed that everything is seemingly slower and that fact is alarming. And as to your first question, we are headed to our quarters, away from Doctor McCoy and his hypo, which is very ples… plaen… not good."

Jim laughed in agreement and leaned up to kiss Spock on the chin, earning himself another bout of deep purrs from the half-Vulcan holding him. "You're so cute," Jim cooed, causing Spock to blush bright green. "But you're going to hate yourself in the morning."

"I will not 'hate' myself in the morning Jim," Spock argued, his feet slamming to a halt at the door to the Captain's quarters. Balancing Jim with one arm, which caused Jim to once again admire his First Officer's strength, Spock quickly slid effortlessly into their quarters and before the door could even shut all the way, Spock had Jim on their bed and was once again, nuzzling his Captain's neck.

"Jim," Spock sighed happily and Jim had to hold in another unmanly giggle because seriously, when had he ever heard Spock sigh? "Jim, Jim, Jim."

Jim let out a breathless laugh and held onto Spock tighter, enjoying this unusually open side of his Vulcan, a side that was usually hidden behind cold and stoic masks. Not that he didn't love Spock's stoic masks. He loved everything about Spock. But Jim was human and sometimes, humans needed to see their loved one showing affection.

"That is why I consumed the candy," Spock said suddenly, breaking Jim away from his thoughts. Jim blinked before raising his head from the bed to look Spock in the eye. Spock was staring at him with a small smile on his face.

"What?" Jim asked, not fully understanding what Spock had said. Spock's smile grew a bit smaller, but never diminished.

"I realize that, at times, being in a romantic relationship with a Vulcan can be… straining at times. Humans require more outward affection than Vulcans do and I am aware that I do not show you as much affection as you desire."

Spock paused for a moment before he continued on, a slight emerald blush reaching his ears. "I determined that, by eating the candy, I would 'loosen up', as humans say and I would be able to show you that affection."

By the end of Spock's little speech, Jim had tears threatening to spill in his eyes. How had he gotten so lucky, he wondered. How had he managed to find this beautiful man above him? With a sigh that sounded alarmingly close to a sob, Jim wrapped his arms once again around Spock's neck and pulled the half-Vulcan down into a soul-searing kiss, pushing all of his love and adoration towards the man he was certain he would spend the rest of his life with.

"I love you Spock," Jim whispered against his lips, not bothering to pull away. "I love you just the way you are. I love you when you're open with me and I love you when you're cold. I love you so much."

At Jim's words, Spock felt another smile spread across his face as he lowered down for another kiss. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Spock wondered how he was showing off such emotions and not regretting it. Spock wondered if eating all of the Halloween candy was a good idea. No doubt he would have an extremely unpleasant hangover in the morning.

But then Spock focused once more on the gorgeous creature below him, saw the love in Jim's eyes and nearly tasted the delicious emotions seeping from Jim's skin. And Spock found himself not caring at all about the dreaded hangover awaiting him the next morning. For now, Jim was in his arms, safe and happy, and Spock wouldn't have it any other way.

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Was this short? Yes. Did I like writing it? Yes. Will you review? Yes? :D Good night everyone!


End file.
